


Truth Revealed

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Confessions, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was shaken awake by Stiles' frantic hands and hissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, they’ve always had to keep this quiet

Derek was shaken awake by Stiles' frantic hands and hissing. "Wake up, Derek. Scott's coming by in twenty minutes. You have to leave. Get up now."

Derek groaned as he opened his eyes and stared up at Stiles. It'd been years since he'd had to wake up and be alert, so it took him a few moments to wake up. "Wha?"

"Scott's coming soon. I need you to get up, get dressed, and get out of my room." Stiles shook him again and Derek raised his hands to stop him.

He didn't understand. Derek sat up, still holding Stiles' hands. "Why does it matter? Scott knows about us."

Stiles stared at him before letting out a loud snort. "No, oh hell no. Scott thinks I'm still dating Malia. He knows nothing about us."

Malia and Stiles broke up midway through their senior year. Derek and Stiles got together about a year after that, in Stiles' freshman year. Stiles was now a junior in college. Derek narrowed his eyes. "How does he not know about us? We've been dating for years now. Your dad knows about us."

"Duh. I'm not going to lie to my dad. Our relationship is a lie free zone."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "And your relationship with Scott is filled with lies?"

"Not filled with lies, just one lie. One." Stiles flashed a smile at him, but Derek wasn't buying it. "Scott was really excited when I got together with Malia and he's not that fond of you."

Derek flashed his blue eyes to show his frustration at Stiles. "Of course Scott likes me. He turns to me when he has questions about the supernatural world or when he needs help. Scott is my friend and has been for years. I don't know what you're talking about. Tell him."

"No! I'm not going to admit I've been keeping this from him for years. He'd kill me after looking hurt and I can't handle that. Please? Get dressed and go? For me?" Stiles batted his eyes and while Derek wanted to roll his eyes and push Stiles off the bed, he knew he was going to give in and say yes.

"Okay, I'll go." He cupped Stiles' face and kissed him. "But I expect Scott to find out that we're dating sooner or later. I'm not going to hide this from him." Derek furrowed his brow as he realized something. "I didn't realize we've been hiding our relationship from him. How did he not realize it before?"

Stiles let out a sheepish laugh and Derek realized that while Scott wasn't aware of it, _Derek_ wasn't aware of what was going on either.

"So, uh, I bet you just realized that you weren't aware of me making it so Scott wasn't aware we were dating. We should totally have a long talk about that later, but basically, I wasn't near you when Scott was around, or talked about you, and I talked about Malia a lot. It's not hard."

This time it was Derek's turn to stare. He vaguely remembered that. They spent months not being with each other when a supernatural incident was going on, only to sometimes see Stiles in brief moments when they were alone at night. Derek didn't think much of it because it was similar to the time when Stiles was in high school. It was familiar ground and Derek didn't feel the need to question Stiles about it. Maybe he should have.

"Yes," he said finally. "We're going to talk about this. We're going to have a _long_ talk about this. Maybe even break up for a few weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best." Stiles slid off the bed and tugged on Derek's hand to get him out of bed. "Now mush. I'll see you at your place tonight?"

"I'll order Thai for dinner." Derek shoved off the blanket from his body and sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles offered Derek his pants and Derek stood up to put them on. "And talk to Scott. I don't like that I've been inadvertently keeping a secret from him for years."

"Urgh, you're such a goody two-shoe. Fine, I'll tell him. Not today, but someday." When Derek glared at him, Stiles laughed and kissed him. "I promise I will. I love you."

Derek sighed. Stiles meant well, he knew that, but it still hurt. He thought they were solid. Whenever Stiles was home from college, they had dinner with Stiles' dad. "I'm not a secret to be kept, Stiles. I don't want to be your dirty little secret."

"You're not! It's just-" Stiles broke off to let out a harsh breath. "We'll talk later. I swear. Now hurry. Scott's coming over in ten minutes."

Derek pulled his shirt over his head and kissed Stiles goodbye before leaving the house.

*

To keep himself preoccupied, Derek cleaned his loft from top to bottom. Stiles had left a bunch of stuff every time he visited until it felt like half the loft had accumulated Stiles' things. Not that Derek minded, but it wasn't helping to keep himself from thinking about what Stiles had done. He knew Stiles didn't mean any harm and he wasn't trying to be mean, but it still hurt.

Derek sighed. Scott was important to him just like Scott was important to Stiles. None of them should be trying to keep anything from each other, not anymore. He wished he had known that Scott hadn't known because he would have told Scott flat out. He sighed again and went to order Thai food.

Ten minutes after the food was delivered, Stiles arrived at the loft. He looked sheepish as he shut the door and walked over to kiss Derek.

"I love you, Derek. Have I mentioned that? Because I totally love you." Stiles kissed him again and Derek raised his eyebrow.

"We're still breaking up for a few weeks, I hope you realize."

"That's fair. Can we do it tomorrow though? I want to eat Thai food and hang out with you."

Derek nodded, a smile on his face, as he drew Stiles towards the table where the food was waiting for them. Stiles sat across from him and rested on his elbows.

"So I didn't tell Scott tonight, but I will tomorrow. And I am a very bad boyfriend for keeping us a secret from him the entire time we've been together."

"I forgive you. Mind telling me why you did that? It doesn't make much sense."

Stiles shrugged. "Because I'm an idiot. I wasn't in a good place when Malia and I broke up and when we got together, I panicked and kept pretending that everything was the way it used to be. When I realized how good the two of us were, I should have told him then, but it was just easier not to. I mean that, by the way. The two of us are good together. So good."

"I know. I wouldn't have stayed if it was otherwise." Derek took a bite of his spring roll to give him some time before speaking. "I'm not mad at you, you know that. Right?"

"I know." Stiles slid his foot towards Derek's and hooked his ankle with him. "We're a solid couple. I'm still sorry though."

"Don't worry, you're going to make it up to me. There are plenty of things a strapping young man like yourself can do around the building." Derek smirked as he reached for his glass of water.

Stiles crowed as he waved a spring roll towards Derek. "I see your ploy! I am down for that, any which way you want."

Derek nodded. Stiles was right. They were too solid for this to break them. In the meanwhile though, Derek was going to have some fun.


End file.
